


Imagine watching Steve as he works out

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America crush, F/M, Flirting, Implied Smut, Secret Crush, flexible, yoga poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The yoga poses pics are in order with the story, for visual references. 
Thank you soooo much hun for helping me out with everything. I'm really grateful for it. <3 :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts).



> The yoga poses pics are in order with the story, for visual references. 
> 
> Thank you soooo much hun for helping me out with everything. I'm really grateful for it. <3 :)

 

 1 2345

* * *

 

You were doing your usual morning yoga routine when Steve and Bucky walked in. They didn’t pay much attention to you, besides a quick greeting as they hopped into the sparring ring. You finished stretching and moved into the bridge pose.

Placing your feet on the mat, you lifted your tailbone towards the ceiling, making sure to keep your thighs parallel with the floor. Clasping your hands under your back, resting on your shoulders and held the pose for 60 seconds. Taking long, slow breaths. You exhaled and rolled your back onto the floor, then shifted to your hands and knees for the Cat pose. You groaned as your back stretched as you arched it towards the ceiling. You held this pose for another 60 seconds, before letting your hands slid down the length of your yoga mat down into the Extended Puppy-Pose. You sighed out in relief, resting your head on the mat, feeling your muscles in your back and thighs stretch.

Manly grunts were coming from the sparring ring as Steve and Bucky went all out. Teasing the other as they tried to see who would break first. You couldn't help but watch as Steve's muscles shifted underneath his tight shirt. How sexy his legs looked, thankfully he decided to wear track pants today. Or the vein bulging from his neck when he wrestled Bucky down into a headlock. You wondered if he'd look like that as he pounded you into the mattress. "Get your shit together girl, geez." You tried to ignore the lustful thoughts and continued on with your routine. Exhaling once more, you slid your hands back and pushed yourself up into the Downward-Dog Pose. Locking your feet in place as you straightened your legs out and lowered your head back to the floor. Your glutes burned, but it felt so good. Closing your eyes, you counted to 60 seconds before exhaling once more before moving to the next pose.

You tried to add a new pose each week, new ways to become more flexible than you already were. Remembering the instructions, you spread your legs into a wider stance, sliding your hands further in, coming into the Wide-Legged Forward Bend Pose. You exhaled and rested your head on your mat, making sure your hands were placed parallel with your shoulders. You made sure the bottoms of your feet and hands were laid flat on the mat and your torso was as long as it could go. Again, you held this pose for 60 seconds and breathed out as you opened your eyes. Wishing you never did.

Because they locked onto Steve’s, who’s was already staring at you. You watched as his eyes roamed over your ass and legs while he was unwrapping the tape from his wrists. From where you were positioned, you could tell Bucky was long gone. Leaving just the two of you alone. Feeling exposed, you shifted to a standing position. You turned around only to bump into the solid chest of your Captain. You were drawn by the man’s blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that you desperately wanted to run your fingers through.

“You do this every morning, (Y/N)?” Steve asked you, throwing the wadded tape into the trash can, a good few feet away.

“Yeah, helps me stay flexible.” You respond, trying to keep your voice from shaking. He rested his hands on your hips, bringing his face down to your neck.

“Care to demonstrate how _flexible_ you can be?” He bit your neck gently, giving you the option to pull away if you were uncomfortable. But there was no way you were going to, there was a reason why you did yoga in the gym every morning. 

“With pleasure.” It’s about time he took notice.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! If you're traveling today, drive safe, be careful of any ice. Hope you all have a fantastic day!


End file.
